A Diary, a Broom, and a Boy
by HermioneG7
Summary: Read Katie Bell's diary as she tries to tell Oliver her secret before he leaves Hogwarts, and deal with a different boy who likes her. OliverKatieGeorge love triangle.
1. Default Chapter

A Diary, a Broom, and a Boy  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm yet at another year at Hogwarts. I'm glad to be back, and I can't wait to get on my broom again. I did realized this is Oliver's last year here. I haven't even told him a single thing yet! I tried to talk to him today. Actually, my friend Angelina Johnson tried to make me talk to him.  
  
It started out as a normal day. I'd head to some class while he walks right towards me to his class. I stare at him as he passes, but he never seems to notice. It all seems to go in slow motion. As he passes, I turn around and watch him from behind. Even that would be in slow motion.  
  
And then giggling would interrupt my fantasy and Angelina would punch me playfully in the arm.  
  
"You should she your face!" she said, starting to laugh again.  
  
"I don't really care." I said.  
  
Still laughing, she just shook her head. "You should talk to him."  
  
"I do talk to him."  
  
"On the quidditch field. That's totally different from standing in the hallway, and talking to him. He'd just talk about quidditch on the field. Nothing romantic or-"  
  
"I got it, Angelina." I said, almost snapping. Well, I didn't mean to sound that harsh.  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. "Hey Wood!"  
  
"Angelina! No!"  
  
"Katie has something to say." She smiled at me as Wood turned around and started walking back. I would have killed her if she wasn't my best friend.  
  
"What is it?" Wood said, smiling at me.  
  
"Um.... Well..... I..... um... well, you see..." I looked over at Angelina. "I just wanted to say that... I hope we have a good quidditch year." I let out a huge sigh of relief. Wood gave me a strange look, but then he smiled.  
  
"I hope so too. Well, got to get to class." He patted me on the shoulder, gave me one of his looks, then walked away. I love those looks of his.  
  
"You are such a chicken!" Angelina squealed.  
  
"I am not! It's just... not the right time. Think of how embarrassing it would be to tell him in front of all these people."  
  
"What people?" she said slyly as everyone went off to class. I groaned, and raced off so I wouldn't be late. Which I was.  
  
Katie Bell  
  
(Chapters will probably get a little bit longer. Some might end up kinda short.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Homework homework homework. I'm rather used to the piles of homework by now. We don't have too much yet, but I know it's coming. Angelina and I were quietly doing our homework (and I was drawing hearts with Oliver's name in it), when Oliver started to walk towards our table. Angelina nudged me, and I quickly shut my book with all the hearts in it. I smiled nervously and I could see Angelina's smirk in the corner of my eye.  
  
"How's the work, girls?" he said, sitting down.  
  
"Ffff Fine. Yes, quite fine." I tried to say, nodding my head and gazing at him.  
  
"Now would be the right time." My friend whispered to me, and I stamped on her foot.  
  
"Excuse me?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing." I said, trying to smile and him and glare at Angelina at the same time. Oliver gave me a small smile, then he started to talk again.  
  
"I have many plans for quidditch this year." He said.  
  
"Very good ones I bet?" I said. I knew my voice sounds nervous and all bunched up. But I had to say SOMETHING.  
  
He nodded, making an "I'd say so," face. I know all of his faces. The "I think you could do better," face, the "If you say one more bad thing about my quidditch team I'll punch you in the face," look, my favorite is the "I told you so," face. There's many more. Maybe I'll write them down later.  
  
"Hey Oliver!" a voice shouted from behind him. He turned around in his seat to see Fred and George Weasley waving to him to head over there.  
  
"Excuse my, ladies." He said, then he left the table. I crossed me arms over the table and let my head fall into them like I was going to cry. Angelina patted my arms.  
  
"You'll tell him next time." She said.  
  
I lifted my head. "I doubt I'll ever get to say a word about it to him."  
  
"Well, if you don't, I will."  
  
"No, please don't." I groaned.  
  
"If you don't say anything by Valentines Day, I'm definitely telling him myself." She closed her books and left the table. I watched her leave, then my eyes rested on Oliver, Fred, and George, who were across the room. When George looked over at me, I quickly looked away and started to do my homework again. I only did a few pretend scribbles, to make him look away.  
  
Later when I was still trying to finish up my homework, everyone was heading to bed and George came over.  
  
"Hello, Katie."  
  
"Hello, George." I said without looking up from my paper.  
  
"Need help with that?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." I said, and I nodded at him, then quickly went back to work. That's when I realized I had my book open with Oliver's name in hearts all over it. I looked slowly up at George, then I shut the book and stuffed it into my bag. I'm not sure if he read it, but I could feel my face turning red.  
  
"Are you sure?" he said.  
  
"Yes." He sat there looking at me for a few moments, then he shrugged and got up to go to bed. I put all my papers, ink bottles, and quills away and headed up to bed myself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I haven't been writing much because nothing interesting has happened. Now, if you really knew me, you'd know I was actually saying "Oliver hasn't talked to me, or looked at me, or anything to me all week."  
  
I was finished with my homework pretty early, and I was really bored so I headed outside, with my broom. It's not quidditch time yet, but it will be soon. I gripped my broom, mounted, and I was just about to fly out into the sky when I heard Oliver's excited voice from behind me.  
  
"Katie! I haven't seen you in a while-" He stopped short, because I, being so surprised and panicked that Oliver was heading over to me, whirled around in surprise as my broom rose, did a pathetic scream, and fell right on my face. I wanted to die right there. When I opened my eyes, Oliver was looming over me.  
  
"Are you ok? I didn't mean to frighten you." He said, looking worried.  
  
"Oh, no.... it wasn't you." I tried to say, getting up and brushing myself off. "I'm just rather clumsy, that's all." I tried to laugh but I sounded like Peeves when he honks.  
  
"Well, I see you have your broom."  
  
For a moment I'd forgotten about my broom. "Oh, right, yes. Yes I do." I clutched it in two hands and tried to look at him.  
  
"You must be eager for quidditch to start." He smiled.  
  
"As always."  
  
"How about we have the team come out and have a before the season practice?"  
  
I almost frowned. I had always daydreamed this moment. We were supposed to walk around the quidditch field, maybe fly around a bit, and then we were supposed to... well, you know. Fall in love. "Yeah. Great idea Oliver."  
  
He put his arm around me as he walked towards the Weasley twins. "Nonsense. It was you who gave me the idea." He gave me the "Good job" face and went to get the team. I stood there, paralyzed at what had just happened. Oliver put his arm around me AND complimented me. That's a HUMONGOUS start for me.  
  
"You're glowing." Angelina said, laughing as she passed me. I smiled.  
  
"You have no idea how bright I'm glowing right now."  
  
"Ready for some quidditch?" George said, with Oliver behind him.  
  
"Of course!' I said, smiling again. "Nice to be back, isn't it?" I said to Harry.  
  
"Yes." He said, but I wasn't really listening. I kept talking and talking. That's what happens when I get this happy I guess.  
  
*  
  
"Katie Katie Katie." Oliver said, shaking his head and smiling as he flew over to me. "Where as this side of you been these few years you've been on this team?"  
  
I smiled widely. It was true. I was going pretty good today.  
  
"Not that you weren't good before." He said quickly, suddenly starting to stutter and correct himself.  
  
"No... I get what you mean." I said having the strength to put me hand on his arm. I quickly took it off. He nodded.  
  
"Good. Good. No go score some more goals!"  
  
I smiled again and flew off towards the other chasers. I didn't feel like I was on a broom. I felt like I was on a feather. Or a cloud. You know what I mean.  
  
Well, that's all that really happened today. All good stuff. Only bad thing is all that studying for the test tomorrow. Well, I have to go. Angelina and I are going to go study for that test.  
  
Katie Bell 


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

Chapter Four:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I had another conversation with Oliver today. It started out pretty good. But that didn't last long.  
  
"Hey, Katie!" Oliver said, running down the hall towards me.  
  
"Hey, Oliver." I said, sounded pathetic again.  
  
"What class did you just come from?" he asked.  
  
"I um, just came from the History of Magic test." I said as we walked to lunch. Oliver nodded.  
  
"Wasn't too hard, was it?"  
  
I shook my head. "Not if you studied." I looked over at him, but he was looking forward. There was an awkward silence all the way to the Great Hall. I sat where I normally sat, and Oliver sat next to me. Angelina stared at me with wide eyes, thinking I told him I liked- loved him, but I slowly shook my head. She frowned.  
  
"Were you walking with him?" she whispered to me while leaning across the table.  
  
"Well, yes." I said, smiling.  
  
"That was your PERFECT chance!" she said, then she looked over at Oliver who was giving us weird looks, and smiled, then pulled me back out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Look, Angie, I know when it'll be the perfect chance." I tried to say as we walked back into the hall.  
  
"Look, Katie, You are seriously running out of time. Quidditch season is next week."  
  
"So. You said by Valentines Day."  
  
"Yeah, but still."  
  
I sighed. "Let's just talk about this later." I pushed back her. I bet she was shaking her head behind me.  
  
*  
  
"What was that about?" Oliver asked me when I sat down.  
  
"Nothing." I said back to him, picking up my fork. I started to eat, but I stopped a moment later when I noticed him staring at me. "What?"  
  
"You've been saying that a lot lately." He didn't look too happy about it. I put down my fork.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He just shook his head. "What?" I asked him again.  
  
"It's nothing." He said. Was he trying to give me a taste of my own medicine? I suddenly felt confused. I looked over an Angelina, but she was chatting with someone else.  
  
-Katie Bell  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Quidditch season has officially begun! And what a day it was! I went to the fields early, to see if I could get a word with Oliver. Yes, I had a huge confidence boost today. I felt so confident, but when I saw Oliver I could feel it slipping away. He smiled at me.  
  
"You're here early." He said.  
  
"I know." I said. He looked at me like he was expecting me to say something else.  
  
"Well," he finally said. "No one else is here yet. Wanna take a walk?"  
  
I almost choked. "Yes!" I said when I was done coughing. This is the start of my fantasies I always have.  
  
"Katie, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
My heart took a leap. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yes. I-" he stopped, trying to figure out his words. "Do you consider us friends?"  
  
"Of course." I said, planning the rest of the conversation in my head. Do you consider us, maybe, as more than friends? He'd ask. Maybe. I'd say. Do you consider us as more than friends? Then, the rest would be history.  
  
"Well friends talk a lot, right."  
  
"Right." I said, started to get confused.  
  
"Look, Katie. Well, um..." I noticed he looked rather nervous. He stopped walking and turned toward me. I could see some of the other team mates walking to the field.  
  
"I've been trying to get closer to you this week, but, I, well, it seems like all you're saying to me lately is 'nothing.'"  
  
I looked down at my feet. 'Oh. Well, that's because-"  
  
"I realize it's probably because you just don't want to tell me about some things," he said, interrupting me. "And I'm cool with that."  
  
There was an awkward silence, then to my horror (and delight) Oliver started to lean forward. In panic I started to worry and wonder what I was supposed to do. Then something inside me made me forget to worry, and I started to lean forward too.  
  
This would have been the greatest moment of my life, but Goegre Weasley just HAD to fly toward us on his broom extremely low and frighten us to death. He started to chant "Quidditch quidditch" with his twin brother, and I couldn't help but glare at him. Oliver just put a hand on my shoulder, gave me the, 'Well, I tried." Look, then headed towards the team. I followed him, dragging my broom. I would have killed George if I didn't know he liked me.  
  
-Katie Bell 


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:  
  
I decided I was mad at George. Maybe I was being selfish, but I was thinking he was being selfish. Really, every since second year he's had a crush on me and has "accidentally on purpose" messed up any dates I've had. Trust me, I know it was him.  
  
Today he came to offer to help me with homework again. Everyone else had gone off to bed again.  
  
"Hi Katie." He said, sitting down. I didn't say anything. I just kept writing on my paper. He looked over at me.  
  
"Helloooo!" he said slowly, waving his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Katie."  
  
I glared at him, shut my book, and stood up to go to back to my dorms, but he stopped me halfway.  
  
"George! MOVE!" I almost yelled at him, and pushed passed him. I saw him take out his wand and I whirled around and glared at him. "Don't you dare use that on me."  
  
"I wasn't." he said, grinning. I glared at him again, trying to get away again but he blocked my way.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you so mad?"  
  
"Because of you." I said distastefully, trying to push through his arms.  
  
"What do you mean because of me?" he said, giving me a puzzled look.  
  
"Look, George. I know you like me and all, but I don't. I mean, in the same way you like me." I said quickly when he looked really surprised. "Just stop butting in my life and get over it." I walked passed him and walked up the stairs. I saw him watching me. Almost with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Katie, that's not a nice way to say it-"  
  
I sighed almost angrily. "I'm just really mad right now. I was about to kiss him!" I stamped my foot and looked at him longingly. "Don't you understand? I like him. You can't go through the rest of your life making sure no one else kisses me." I paused. "I'm sorry."  
  
George was silent. At least he did set firecrackers like last time.  
  
After a while I said, "He was trying to talk to me about something important. He said he was trying to be more than a friend to me-" Well, he didn't exactly say that. I could tell he was trying to tell me that. Or maybe it was just my imagination.  
  
"I've never been even a friend to you at all, have I." George said, leaning against the wall. I bit my lip. There was one year when we first joined quidditch that we were friends. But then I got too caught up with Wood. And now it's his last year.  
  
"That's not true." I said with a sigh. "But it's what you are. You're just a friend to me." I turned to leave, then I stopped again. "It's his last year."  
  
Before I left I swear I heard him murmur, "But not mine."  
  
*  
  
[Sorry the chapter is so short. I also think the beginning is written too fast and sounds horrible when I read it. But I had to rush when I wrote it so hopefully the next chapter I'll be able to just sit and write without having to rush.. Please review! Thanks] 


	6. Chapter 7 and 8

Chapter Seven:  
  
Depression mingled over me. I wasn't mad at George for long. In fact, today I stopped being mad at him for good. At least I thought.  
  
I was taking my time as I walked from quidditch, thinking. It was much easier to be alone. When I got back inside, I'd just be crowded by everyone again. I still wasn't alone, though.  
  
George came walking up to me in a perfectly good mood.  
  
"Hey, Katie! No hard feelings about yesterday." He grinned at me.  
  
"That's good to hear." I said, trying not to sound glum. I still had a lot of other things on my mind.  
  
"I'll just pretend it never happened." George continued. I turned toward him.  
  
"So you're just going to ignore how I feel and troop on into my personal wishes and trample on them like you've been doing since you met me?"  
  
George's grin disappeared. "No......"  
  
"Good." I said, walking away again. "Because that's what I thought I heard you say."  
  
"Katie!"  
  
"WHAT?" I said, not meaning to yell at all.  
  
"I was going to tell you that I-"  
  
"What?" I snapped. "You would what?"  
  
"...That I took your words into consideration and maybe I'll try to.... Just be friends with you."  
  
I was almost shocked at what he had said. I don't really know why. That's when I suddenly realized that I probably had done the same thing to Wood that George did to me all these years. I probably would try to stop everyone else from getting Wood. Suddenly I felt guilty. I looked at him.  
  
"That's nice of you." I said in a shaky voice. I looked toward the school, fumbling with my broom. "Hey, you wanna walk with me back to school?"  
  
"That's what I'm here for." He said, grinning. We had a joyful walk. He was talking about his summer, which he spent in Egypt after his dad won some money. When we got to the main doors, we stopped.  
  
"I just want to say I'm sorry. For yelling at you yesterday." I said.  
  
"You yelled at me yesterday?" he said, looking at me with a confused face. "When was that?"  
  
Goodness I had forgotten he said he'd forget it ever happened. I laughed, and he smiled when he saw me.  
  
"Is that the first time you laughed today?" he asked me. I suddenly stopped, standing there, staring at him, then avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I.....I have to go now." I said, and I knew it sounded stupid.  
  
-Katie Bell  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
George and I continued being friends, like the old days, but I could tell it was killing him. It was killing me just to see the way he looks at me. But I knew who I liked.  
  
Or did I? I started to get the feeling that I didn't know who my heart was really set on. When I was with George, alone or with some of my other friends, thoughts in the back of my mind would start to try to push to the front, and I was sure they were trying to make me crush on George. But then Oliver would walk in, and the same feelings I've had for ages would come again. I don't know what to do.  
  
Oliver and I also talked every now and then, but he was often busy. I also think he was still a little embarrassed about the other day. He knew nothing about the fight I had with George, though.  
  
Today when all the students were hanging around the Common Room, Oliver looked at me.  
  
Yeah, sure, it's not THAT exciting, but this look was so different. He smiled, but it looked different. Unusual. Yet so..... I don't know how to describe it. I smiled back, but I'm sure I looked like a nervous idiot. I kept gazing at him, as usual, and I didn't notice George looking at me. I only found out when Alica told me.  
  
-Katie 


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
Life is starting to get hard these days. Oliver finally said something, and asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. He tried to make it sound like two friends going together but I could tell he wanted it to be more than that. The only problem was that I was so worried George was going to do something to ruin our trip that I kept looking over my shoulder and only half listening to what Oliver was saying. Finally we just sat down, and talked and I stopped worrying. We had a conversation of quidditch as we drank butterbeers, then suddenly the topic changed to me.  
  
"I really like you, Katie." He said. "I'll miss you next year." I smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too.... I... I've been trying to tell you that I like you all year... but-"  
  
Oliver was still smiling, waiting for what I was about to say. "It's... it's very hard because... well, there's someone else I've known longer than you that also likes me, and I don't want to hurt his feelings, you know?" I said. His smile vanished alittle.  
  
"Well, you should be able to go out with whoever you want to." He said.  
  
"Yeah I know. We've worked it out, we're just friends. I just get kind of worried sometimes." I said, starting to worry even more. Oliver nodded.  
  
"I understand." He reached for my hand, and I clasped mine around his. "But I'm glad we're here together now. I have been trying to ask you out for a while, but I wasn't sure how you felt."  
  
I think I was blushing. "I've been doing the exact same thing."  
  
We talked for a while longer, then we started to head back. Before we went back into Hogwarts, the greatest thing in the world happened.  
  
"This was great, Katie! We should defiantly do this more often. How about next Hogsmeade weekend?"  
  
"Sure!" I said, smiling, then he kissed me, and though it was quick it was still sweet and the best thing that happened to me all day.  
  
[sorry it's so short and lame and stuff, but I had to hurry cuz I got some other stuff to do. Sorry! Longer next time.] 


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
I had staggered back into the Common Room, beaming. I went over to George and Angelina, so I could tell them all about it.  
  
"How did it go?" Angelina asked. I started to giggle as I told her the whole thing, not even thinking about George. He frowned as he listened to the whole thing.  
  
"Interesting." He said when I was finished. I looked over at him, and stopped smiling.  
  
"Hmmm..." Angelina said, not noticing what George had said or his frown. "You obviously should go out again. I think everything will go fine... unless a certain somebody 'drops' in again." She said, looking over at George who was bent far over his paper. Fred came back over from somewhere and started to work on something too. It was obviously something new the twins were working on. I made a small smile at Angelina, but my mind was thinking of Oliver again, and I assumed George's mind was probably doing the same about me.  
  
-Katie Bell  
  
(I'll try REALLY hard to make these longer! But I got a lot of stuff to update today! :D) 


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Several weeks passed where I went on dates with Oliver and did my homework with George. The twin was quiet most of the time, and went off with his brother halfway through. I could see him looking at me every few minutes though.  
  
I suddenly felt like the meanest person in the world. George had been after me for ages, and I just kicked him to the curb- well, sort of. I liked being friends with George, but I didn't want to cause him pain.  
  
Then something changed in me, which made me mad at George. I had been after Oliver for ages too. I loved Oliver, and liked George just as a friend, so why should I go to George just to make him happy? I wouldn't be happy.  
  
Suddenly my anger disappeared as something changed in me again, which made me realize something I never thought of before. George had a lot in common with me.  
  
"Hey guys! What are you writing?" I was delighted to see the surprised look on George's face when the two twins looked up. Fred looked at me in confusion too.  
  
"We're working on private stuff, Bell." Fred said, but George interrupted.  
  
"We're working on some fake wands. Very easy to make, actually." He said, smiling. I smiled back as I sat down across from the two.  
  
"Great! I'll buy ten!" I didn't know why I was suddenly being so nice, but I wanted to make it up to George for all the unselfishness I showed towards him. I never really thought of how he felt.  
  
"So, George, um, Oliver said he's busy with something for N.E.W.T.s next Hogsmeade trip, so, I don't have anyone to go with. Would you like to go with me?" I saw hope and suspicion grow in his look. Quickly, I added, "As friends." He didn't seem to care, which made me suspicious.  
  
"Well, yeah!" George said, and he grinned, which made me feel odd. Oh great, I wasn't falling for George- was I?  
  
-Katie  
  
(sorry for another short chapter! It's about time for me to go to bed here, so I gotta go! But I decided to update it- at last! Lol! It's only 300 words. I'm so sorry! I.O.U. a really long chapter don't I?) 


End file.
